Hyperdimension Rebirth Two: Unlimited Blades
by Huntman0697
Summary: This is my first story with a Shirou actually born in Gamindustri instead of crossing from another dimension. This is a story about his dimension with Nepgear to stop ASIC and save the world! I'll try to add a better summary later. Revised the first chapter again and almost done with the second chapter 12/17/2015
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: This is my first story and attempt at writing so I will do my best to make sure this doesn't suck too much XD. 12/17/15 Sorry I am almost finished with chapter 2 I was sick for over a week so it took me a while to get back to writing. Also hopefully, this is the last time I rewrite chapter 1._

Gamindustri faces a dire crisis ever since the advent of ASIC- the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime- morality has all but vanished as much as 80 percent of all students are rumored to worship the being known as Arfoire.

Despite being a poor being to worship, their parents taught their children to do so anyway. The government turned a blind eye instead of attempting to deal with the crisis in its infancy.

Thus, Gamindustri fell into chaos. The citizens accept the corruption as normal and takes no issue with acquiring items illegally. The victims of this mentality were sent to wander the Gamindustri Graveyard for eternity.

After a recently finished quest that required clearing out a bunch of monsters in Rebeat Resort, Shirou is currently heading to the Guild in Lastation to turn the quest in however Shirou's phone begins to vibrate.

"Hmm, I got a message from IF to meet up with her at the guild in Lastation, what a coincidence since I'm already headed there." Shirou mumbles a bit to himself _._

Shirou age:13 is currently doing various jobs and quests from the guild to help regain shares from ASIC.

Five years ago a fire occurred from a monster attack in his hometown of Fuyuki, which resulted in many lives lost with Shirou being one of the few survivors and being saved and adopted by Kiritsigu Emiya.

After Shirou learned that Kiritsigu was a freelancer who worked to help as many people as he could because of his desire to be a hero, Shirou asked(begged) Kiritsigu to train and teach him.

Kiritsigu reluctantly started teaching Shirou how to fight and the basics to magic, when he heard the news of ASIC's activities, Kiritsigu stepped up Shirou's training and education.

The results are mixed while Shirou excelled at engineering his magical talent was much more limited, due to his unusual affinity towards the concept of "Sword" making many branches of magic either out of his reach or much harder to use.

However this affinity has had several unexpected benefits such as analyzing and recording any weapon, armor, tool, and shield he sees instantly in his reality marble the "Unlimited Blade Works" and with effort other objects as well.

A reality marble is an incredibly rare and powerful magic only recorded a few times in history with very little information about them available other than they manifest the casters internal landscape of him or herself so Shirou at the moment does not know how to use it only that he has one and can use the things recorded in it, including the history, skills, and experiences recorded in the UBW.

Kiritsigu also had Shirou gain some experience by bringing Shirou along on a few of the easier quests. However, Kiritsigu died when Shirou was around 12 years old right after passing down his dream of being a "hero of Justice" to Shirou.

Shirou shortly afterward meets IF when he was working on a quest, a girl a few years older than him with light brown hair, emerald colored eyes, and about his current height, and wore an oversized blue jacket with black, silver, and white detailing.

The two surprisingly (unsurprisingly) become friends quickly with IF taking Shirou "under her wing" and eventually starts to care for him as a younger brother, even though she denies it.

Recently IF has had Shirou take various jobs in Lastation while she goes on a "very important mission" with one of her friends, choosing not to say anything about the mission despite Shirou's best attempts at persuasion(pouting).

Shirou sends a reply to IF's text message"I'm on my way, see you in about 5 minutes."

He puts his phone away and starts walking again towards the Guild. "I hope IF and that friend she was talking about are all right, I wonder if she succeeded in that "secret mission" she wouldn't tell me anything about." Shirou mumbles again, then he starts to think about the "Viral" monsters he encountered on his most recent quest _._

* * *

 **A short while ago.**

 _Shirou is on a quest given from the guild to clear out some of the monsters at the resort but will encounter some unforeseen problems. Up ahead are the last group of monsters he needs to slay in order to complete the quest just a few Frog-in-the-boxes and a couple of Delinquent Cats._

Shirou grabs his semi-automatic sniper rifle from his very convenient storage disc checks the gun, turns off the safety, then takes aim at one of the frog monsters.

He then quickly nails two of the frogs alerting the rest of the monsters but before they can react….

"Trace On" defeats the rest of the frog monsters by launching a barrage of projected swords at them.

"Alright time to take down the cats, wait what!" As Shirou prepared to quickly end the battle one of the cats stops charging at him and starts changing into some kind of deadlier version of itself! And if that wasn't bad enough the other upon proximity with it transforms as well!

"What the heck is going on!?" Shirou exclaims in shock, as the two start charging at him again he quickly notices that the monsters are moving at a much faster pace than before quickly getting close to melee range.

Shirou regains his composure and puts away his rifle, and pulls out a flash bang then...

"Catch!" he shouts at them as he throws it and quickly turns away blinding the crazed monsters before they have a chance evade what was thrown at them.

"Seriously no one ever falls for that trick." Shirou says while shacking his head.

Shirou then projects a pair of short swords he saw a while back,(swords that are similar in appearance and ability to Kanshou and Bakuya but are not the same swords.) and quickly uses them to take down one of the cats with a few fast and furious slashes.

However the last remaining enemy quickly recovers forcing Shirou to deflect a powerful swipe from it's claws with one sword while lashing out with the other giving it a nasty looking cut to its leg slowing the cat down and causing it to hobble.

Shirou then throws both of the swords at it forcing it to try and dodge receiving a couple of scratches in the process. While the cat is distracted he quickly draws a large handgun and puts a pair of bullets between it's eyes finally putting the battle to a close.

After Shirou loots the monsters and puts away his weapons, he remembers something.

"Huh, I remember now those monsters I just fought must have been those "Viral" monsters IF warned me about, they are quite dangerous but as long as I keep my guard up I should be fine. Maybe. Anyways time to turn that quest in."

* * *

IF is currently looking at her phone(one of them at least) as the group stands in the Lastation Guild building.

"This place must be pretty firmly under ASIC's control I hope we can at least get legit intel….."

As If finishes her sentence her eyes widen and starts speaking again.

"Well looks like my contact is going to meet us here in a bit, and with any luck join us." She states witha slight smile.

"Oh who is this person your talking about iffy?" Compa asks curiously. Nepgear is also a bit curious as to who IF's contact is.

"You'll see in a bit I'll introduce him when he shows up." If says not giving any more information.

While Nepgear is interested to know who this "contact" is there is another thing she is concerned with right now.

"Well alright while you wait for your contact and gather information allow me to go ahead and accept some quests." she says eagerly and then walk over and asks for the available quests. However a girl about Nepgear's age asks the same thing.

The girl in question has black hair worn in pigtails, and ribbons has red eyes, and wears a black dress with blue lining. Nepgear thinks to herself _"should such a young human girl really take on such dangerous work?"_

The girl looks at Nepgear in surprise and says, _"_ Oh you're here to do quests too right?"

"Huh? Me? Y-Yes, that is right." she says a bit nervous.

The mystery girl asks. "Huh. Are you sure about this? I mean, you're still just a kid."

"Huh? B-but you're a kid, as well..." Nepgear says a bit confused.

"I'm an exceptional exception." The unknown girl states, then continues."You have no idea how tough I am. But I need to get even stronger, so that I can…"

"so you can…?" Nepgear starts to ask. "Uh, nothing. Why are you looking for a quest anyway?"

"I want to help the people of this nation, and try to regain shares for the CPUs." Nepgear declares seriously.

"Wow aren't we serious? Talk about corny, that speech makes you sound like a goody two-shoes honors student or something." The mystery girl says almost disbelievingly.(Ok seriously say her name already I'm tired of typing "unknown" and "mystery" and stuff.)

"Wh-What the goodness is wrong with being serious about a serious problem?!" Nepgear asks shocked by the girl in front of her.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, sorry. I have not talked to a girl my age in a while." The still not named girl says.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while for… wait no, I've never met a girl my age before. Everyone's older than me." she says in realization.

"Uh-huh… well, my name is Uni. What is yours?" Uni asks.

"I'm Nepgear. I hope we can become friends, Uni." She says with a smile now on her face _._

"Nepgear, huh? All right then since we're acquainted now, you wanna team up and complete a quest together?"Uni asks smiling back.

"You mean… you and me?" She asks her new friend.

"Yeah. I always do this stuff alone, so it would be a good change of pace to try working with someone else." Uni says.

"Okay, yeah! That sounds like fun. Let's go together!" Nepgear says in excitement.

Now the two new friends leave the building to go meet back with the others.

* * *

While Nepgear and Uni were talking to each other, Shirou spots IF and a girl he doesn't know.

The girl has light creamy pink color hair with matching eyes and is wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with matching boots and a red plaid skirt.

"Hey, Shirou! Glad you could make it. How have you been lately?" Greeted IF with a smile.

"It's nice to see you IF. I have been pretty well thanks, for the concern." Shirou smiles back at her refraining from mentioning being attacked by viral monsters during his last quest to avoid worrying her.

"Um, are you and your friend alright? How did that "top secret mission" of yours go?" He asks IF.

"About that… We're still waiting on somebody else so I will tell you about the mission later, but Compa and I are fine."IF states reassuringly. Oh well that's good at least, I can't wait to meet our other "party" member, he thinks in relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you two. Compa, this is Shirou a contact and friend of mine. Shirou, this is Compa the friend I mentioned to you." IF says.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Compa, I'm Shirou Emiya It's nice to meet you." Shirou says smiling at the pretty girl in front of him.

"You can just call me Compa, Shirou it's nice too meet you too I look forward to being your friend, and friend of iffy's is a friend of mine."Compa smiles back.

Iffy eh? Shirou looks at IF in amusement. "Iffy? Heh, I think that actually suites you quite nicely "Iffy."

"H-Hey! Don't you start with that or else I'll find a silly nickname for you too!" Exclaims IF inembarrassment. Shirou chuckles a bit at the bad comeback before asking a question. "By the way who is the other person were waiting on?" "Well I can introduce you two later, we have to go to Rebeat Resort to meet up with her so let's get going." IF says

So the group of 3 head towards Rebeat Resort to wait for Nepgear and unknown to them Uni as well.

* * *

Nepgear and Uni arrive at the resort and go to meet with the others. Upon arriving Nepgear sees IF and Compa but also a boy who couldn't be older than 13 that has Auburn red hair and Golden-brown eyes and is wearing a black and white zip jacket and a charcoal colored scarf around his neck. The boy seemed to have noticed the two of them first and turns to her and Uni.

"Oh are these the girls we were waiting on? I thought we were only waiting for one person IF. Who is she?" The auburn haired boy says. Before IF can say anything Compa says.

"Wow, so you made a cute little friend while we were at the Guild?"

"Oh. So you weren't doing quests all by yourself. I guess that's to be expected. I mean, those arms of yours are like, paper thin." Uni says, then the unknown boy interjects"Well isn't that a little rude? I mean none of us look very strong yet looks can be deceiving." He proves this by revealing a dangerous looking high powered sniper rifle. "Sorry about that I didn't mean anything by it. So who are you?" Uni asks.

"Shirou Emiya, and you?" Shirou asks. "Uni. In any case, if there are five of us, this quest will be easy. Let's get it over with quick, all right?" "Ok but before that who is the purple haired girl?" Shirou asks.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Nepgear, It's nice to meet you Shirou." Nepgear says with a smile at him. He doesn't say anything but smiles back as well.

The party of five now heads out to complete the quest.

* * *

"Tch! They already made it here… At this rate, they'll totally be getting in my way..."

"Fine. I'll finish them off this time, and I'll do it before they know what hit 'em."

Then the Underling goes off to devise a plan.

* * *

Authors note 2: Well this is the revision to the first chapter I used some advice I got from well the one review I have so far on this story so thanks Rose Knight of Neptune. Not much else for me to say except I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow 11/30/15.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Well I finally finished the second chapter after being sick for over a week. I think I might start writing longer chapters for now on since the ones I wrote so far are a bit short. Finally, thank you guys for the reviews It's nice to see feedback, and it's helped me write a little bit better I think._

* * *

Shirou before going any further held out his storage disc, and to the confusion of the group instantly changed with a flash of light from his normal outfit to a set of advanced looking armor that is black with white lining covering his whole body except his head.

"Ok, I'm all set to go." Shirou said as if what he just did was completely normal.

"Wait a moment! Just what was that! I haven't seen you do that before Shirou. IF exclaimed.

"Well I won't go into any of the details but I did some modifications so I can easily switch from my regular clothes to my armor on a moments notice." He stated calmly.

All of a sudden Nepgear was very close to him with a strange look on her face like she had stars for eyes, making Shirou a bit uncomfortable.

"N-Nepgear your a bit too close." Shirou said nervously with his cheeks a bit red.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Nepgear apologized as she stepped back a bit then she continued as she started asking a bunch of questions about how he was able to switch his outfit in such a way and had questions about the armor itself.

"Uh, can I stop you for a moment I don't mind answering your questions but can we talk about this later? We haven't finished our quest yet." Shirou interrupted her.

"Heh sorry again about that, I can get carried away sometimes when it comes to stuff like this."

Nepgear said with an embarrassed smile.

"It's fine no need to apologize or anything, no harm was done." Shirou said shaking his head a bit.

"With that out of the way can we get going?"

* * *

The party fought their way through a number of monsters; hardly even being slowed down by the monsters. Between Uni with her machine gun mowing down enemies at a distance Shirou sniping opponents at an even longer range with his unorthodox but deadly projection magic thrown in every now and then. Nepgear and IF's impressive melee skills with IF's own magic used occasionally. Finally, with Compa supporting everyone with her healing skills and her own fighting skills with her oversized syringe. They quickly finished the quest.

"We finished so fast… Uni, you really are strong. You're also quite strong too Shirou." Nepgear stated happily.

"Thanks, Nepgear, You're all pretty good from what I've seen." Shirou said with a smile.

"Same goes for you, Nepgear. Better than I thought, same goes for you kid, anyway. Nowhere near a match for me!" Uni boasted.

"Aw, now you're flattering me." Nepgear said

"Um, I'm not really sure that's flattery but whatever." Shirou said with a sigh.

* * *

"Heehee, those three are already such close friends." Compa said happily.

IF responded with a smile. "Looks that way. It's the first time I've seen a sincere smile from Nepgear since we rescued her. It seems Shirou is a bit happy too he doesn't really hang out with others that much and keeps to himself usually."

"But I'm a bit jealous, too… I mean, I've known Nepgear for way longer than that girl..." Compa said to IF.

"Oh, stop it. Don't get jealous over kids being kids."

Suddenly a voice called out in anger. "The hell you think you brats are doing? Having a picnic in the middle of a dungeon!?"

"Huh?" IF said surprised but then cried out as she and Compa were knocked unconscious by a girl with green hair red eyes, and was wearing an odd mouse Hood and holding an iron pipe in her hands.

"IF! Compa!" Shirou yelled before he ran in front of their downed forms keeping an eye on the attacker as he checked IF and Compa for any injuries.

"If! Compa?" Nepgear shouted in alarm at what was happening.

"Heh. I got rid of the chaperones with barely any effort at all. Next up… you stupid little brats!" Underling said with a smirk.

"Who's this?" Uni asked.

"I think her name is Underling. She's one of the ASIC's low-ranking peons."

 _Wow she certainly doesn't pull any punches does she?_ Shirou thought to himself once he confirmed that IF and Compa were just unconscious and was now preparing for a fight if necessary.

"Argh! I told you to stop calling me that!" Underling yelled in frustration.

"ASIC, huh? Stay back, Nepgear. Let me handle this one." Uni said, but Nepgear had other ideas.

"No way, I'm fighting too. I can't let her get away with hurting my childhood friends!"

"Hey, quit with the yappin', would ya? You caught me off guard last time, but now I'll beat you to...a...huh?" Underling began but then became confused at what started to happen.

"Haaaah!" Nepgear transformed into her HDD form with a shout; with Uni doing the same a moment later. Uni or Black Sister has white hair worn in drills and green eyes, for her outfit she's wearing a black bikini with tall boots and gloves with silver lining and circle shapes. Nepgear's, or Purple Sister's hair turns a brighter shade with a slight pink tone and goes to her knees and her eyes have turned a bright blue, her outfit resembles a white bathing suit.

"Y-You're kidding me! What the hell, man!?" Underling shouted in shock.

As the battle was about to commence.

"Well, I guess they won't need my help for this one I'll just sit tight and watch over Compa and IF. Trace On!" Shirou said then using his projection magic made a wall of oversized swords in a circle around himself and his knocked out companions then proceeded to watch the one sided beat do- I mean battle that was going down. _So these are CPU Candidates in action huh?_ Shirou thought in amazement at what Nepgear and Uni were capable of and without realizing it at the time added their weapons to his reality marble. However, he was aware of what he saw from Underling's weapon. He wasn't very impressed by it.

"You can do this! She's got nothing on you two!" Shirou shouted at the Candidates.

"Hey shut the hell up, kid!" Underling yelled at Shirou as she got ready to fight Nepgear and Uni.

* * *

To start Uni began firing her massive gun at Underling forcing the grunt to dodge out of the way as Nepgear closed in with her blade rifle.

A metallic clang rang out when Nepgear forced Underling to block her attack but made the woman stumble back from the powerful HDD enhanced attack, leaving her open to a paralysis shot from Uni.

"Oof!" Underling called out as she took the hit. After being stunned, she was left open for another attack but this time from Nepgear.

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear called out as she began a series of slashes as she did a dance leaving Underling with a number of scratches, but she wasn't beaten yet.

"Damn it you brat!" Underling yelled in pain as she bashed Nepgear on the side making her yelp but easily kept standing. However in Underling's rage, she forgot about Uni until it was too late as the Candidate mentioned unleashed a barrage of powerful bullets at the peon until she was finally defeated.

"Dammit! This has to be considered cheating! Two CPU Candidates against one normal person!? You'll pay for this!" With that said she fled the area with her tail between her legs.

"Well that didn't last very long, I thought that fight would have lasted longer, it can't be helped I guess." Shirou said as he checked to make sure there were no other enemies close by.

Then Uni started talking again. "Nepgear… You're a…" She was then cut off by Nepgear.

"You too, Uni…? Then you must be Lastation's CPU Candidate! I came here to look for you!"

"Tch" Uni replied as Nepgear continued.

"Could you please help us? We want to save the CPUs—our sisters—and protect Gamindustri..."

All of a sudden Uni shouted.

"Don't come any closer!" Then she slapped Nepgear.

"Huh?" Nepgear said in surprise. Then Uni started speaking.

"Why? Why are you here and not my sister, huh!?"

"Oh… That's…" Nepgear began but was interrupted.

"She didn't let me go along with her three years ago… I could have saved them if I went! I could have done what you failed to do!" Uni said in anger. This made Nepgear start crying as she tried to apologize.

"I...I'm really sorry… I couldn't help back then, but… I'm doing my best to rescue them now."

But Uni wasn't going to listen. "Shut up! I don't want to ever see you or hear your voice again!" She screamed as she ran off somewhere.

"Wait, Uni!" Nepgear tried calling Uni back to no avail. Just then IF and Compa began to regain consciousness so Shirou undid his projections causing them to fade away. Then began to help them up.

"Ouch… Damn Underling, ambushing us from behind like that..." IF said then Compa asked.

"My head's gonna have a big bump… Huh? Wait, where did Uni go?"

"It's a bit complicated." Shirou said as he tried to explain what happened while they were knocked out.

After Shirou's and Nepgear's explanation, and IF explaining the what happened in the Gamindustri Graveyard, and their current objective to Shirou. The group decided to head back to Lastation to continue looking for the Mascot.

* * *

The group after arriving back in Lastation looked around for a while for clues about the Mascot. However, they are not having much luck in their endeavor.

"We aren't having any luck with finding the Mascot, are we?" Compa tiredly asked.

"We asked around as much as we could. Maybe nobody here knows about it?" Nepgear said.

"It seems that way, nobody I asked knew anything about the Mascot." Shirou said.

"That would be my guess. Man… No option left. We'll pay a visit to this nation's Oracle." IF said.

"Oracle? Oh, that's right. Every nation has someone like Histoire to help the CPU, right?" Nepgear asked for confirmation.

"But iffy, why didn't we go to the Oracle first if you knew she'd be able to help?" Compa asked.

"Honestly, I still don't want to go. The Oracle here doesn't have the best reputation, so to speak." IF said.

"That is one way to put it from what I heard." Shirou muttered.

The group then set out to meet the Oracle of Lastation.

* * *

After arriving at the Basilicom. They see the Lastation Oracle. A short girl with boyish-cut silver hair and aqua blue eyes, she is wearing an almost formal looking black suit with gold lining and shorts.

"Pardon us." "Hello." IF and Compa greeted. Shirou and Nepgear decided to stay silent for now.

"Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. I am Kei Jinguji, the Oracle for this nation." Kei introduced herself then continued speaking.

"And I already know that you have questions for me. Isn't that right, IF and Compa of Planeptune?" Kei said. _Wait she already knows about them? She must have learned about them from_ _an information network or something._ Shirou thought.

"Oh, I almost didn't notice you although I haven't heard about you. What's your name?" Kei asked.

"Shirou Emiya, Miss Kei." Shirou politely responded. Kei was in thought for a moment.

"While I haven't heard much about you I'm sure I have heard that surname before. No matter there are more pressing concerns." She replied.

"Huh? How do you know us…?" Compa asked confused.

"Intelligence gathering is business economics 101. I've gathered info on you both since your arrival." Kei responded. _Dad taught me about information gathering as well but for a completely different reason instead of economics, Like the best way to take down a target, for example, I don't think it would be a good idea to mention that right now though._ Shirou thought to himself.

"Definitely earned that reputation." IF said.

"Um, we're looking for your nation's Mascot… Do you have any information on where it might be?" Nepgear questioned.

"Whether I do or don't is irrelevant. I'd first like to ask you how much my information would be worth to you." Kei said getting down to business.

"It's worth?" Nepgear asked a bit confused. _What does she mean by that? Wait... I think she means..._

"Of course. Properly exchanging information through an agreed-upon value system is key to any business." Kei replied nonchalantly.

"But we don't have many Credits..." Compa said.

"I don't have much on me either I spent most of my credits recently on some materials and tools." Shirou said with a shrug

"That's fine. Money is not required. Rather, I'd exchange the information for a … personal favor." Kei said cryptically.

"What kind of personal favor?" IF asked cautiously. _I'm not sure I like where this is going._ She thought.

"Our nation is currently developing a very special item. All we lack are some crucial materials. Perhaps you've heard of these? We need a Treasure Gem and a good chunk of Hematite." Kei said.

"What!? You realize how rare those are, don't you?" IF asked incredulously.

"How rare are we talking…?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"So rare that you won't find them at any regular vendor. There's no info about where to find them, either. This is an incredibly one-sided trade!" IF said.

Kei responded. "How unfortunate. Then, I suppose our negotiation is at its end perhaps I misappraised my intel's value to you.

"Tch… Slimy business weasel…" said IF.

"Understood. We'll go find them. If we do that, you'll tell us what you know about your Mascot, right?" Nepgear said.

"We got no other choice I guess let's get this done quick." Shirou said

Kei, however, had more to say. "Well, one more thing. I also need to know what happened three years ago, and about the recent rescue attempt."

"You even know about our going back to the Gamindustri Graveyard!?" Compa said in shock.

"Circumstantial evidence. Call it a hunch. But how could I be wrong with Nepgear standing before me now?" Kei responded.

"You knew about Gear all this time?" IF asked skeptically.

"Well? Is Noire all right? Why is only Nepgear back?" Kei asked.

"Well, Noire is still with the other CPUs, and-" Nepgear started to explain but was interrupted by IF.

"Clamp that mouth shut, Gear. Business is all about equivalent exchange, isn't that right? Isn't it hypocritical of you to overstep the very "rules" of business you imposed on us?"

"Huh. A valid point. My apologies. Very well, then I would like to ask you to find those materials first. After that, we can exchange all the information we possess. That is quite a bargain, you know." Kei said.

"Okay, let's do that, then. We'll be going now." Nepgear said

"Goodbye." Shirou said. The group then left the Basilicom to search for the materials.

"My, my. How amateurish of me to allow my emotions to lead a business negotiation… Please be safe Noire…" Kei said to herself


End file.
